Those Nights
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Wade thinks of how Peter has lead him to a happy life and away from his dark past. Spiderpool Deadpool/Spiderman Highschool AU


Those Nights

_**Warning:Contains references to suicidal thoughts, suicide attempts and references to abuse. **_

_This is a Spiderman/Deadpool fic that was the first thing I wrote since high school_ ._ Rejoining the fanfic community is something I've been meaning to do and this seemed like as good place as any. The fic was inspired by the song Those Nights from Skillet. Check out the song if you don't know it. I'm aware the song could simply be about friendship, but I read something more. Hope you guys like it and remember to review._

Wade smiled gently as he ran a hand though Peter's hair. They had just finished making love and while Peter fell asleep almost immediately Wade stayed awake. He was thinking of how far he had made it. Not by most people's standards since he only had a GED and was currently working as a mail room clerk for a large company, but for Wade he had made it far and by far he meant he was still alive. Wade knew that was due to the man in his arms even if the man didn't.

Wade and Peter first met when Wade was still trying to graduate from high school. Wade was just a year older than Peter, but since Peter was a genius with the patience of a saint the faculty figured if Peter could help Wade get his diploma no one could. They were right and Wade ended up dropping out to get his GED. He and Peter had become friends though and that was what had saved Wades life more than once. Peter was even the one who told Wade that getting his GED might be a better option. Peter as always was right.

Getting his GED wasn't easy in fact at times it was harder than high school. Peter was right by his side though. Helping Wade and cheering him on. Treating him to good Mexican food for every test he passed.

Wade was grateful for Peter and his aunt and uncle. Aunt May and Uncle Ben opened their home to him even if Wade was kind of odd. Most people thought Wade was a troublemaker and while Wade often got in trouble at school and occasionally with the police he was only trying to defend himself and sometimes others. However, the real troublemakers often fled or put on an innocent mask and Wade with scars and bruises was blamed.

Wade was often picked on because of his scars and the fact he occasionally he talked to himself especially when he was scared or angry. Wade's scars were a combination of wounds from his father and mothers anger, from razors when he would carve his skin taking his anger out on himself and from a failed suicide attempt. Only Peter knew the whole stories behind them and when he found out he had cried for Wade and his pain. He hugged Wade and made him promise not to hurt himself again and Wade could never deny Peter any request.

Wade's house was hell on earth. His father was an abusive drunk and his mother would get just as drunk and fight with her husband. They occasionally took their anger out on Wade. It was something that Wade hated and he wanted nothing more than to escape from it. Before he met Peter, when he was little he would talk to himself to try to distract himself from his parents arguing. When he got older he would sneak out via the fire escape. He would wander the streets until early morning where he would crawl into bed and fall asleep usually sleeping until he was at least an hour late for school.

After he met Peter he would go to his house, and as long as they stayed relatively quiet Aunt May and uncle Ben didn't seem to mind them staying up late laughing and talking while the TV was on or even driving around and listening to the radio. Those night are what saved Wade's life. He knew that if didn't have Peter to make him laugh and smile, to be his friend when he had no one he would have ended his life sooner or later.

It was while helping him study for his GED that he and Peter very slowly almost without them noticing fell in love. When they realized it they had hastily and clumsily revealed it at the same time like something from a romantic movie. They had laughed and shared and awkward, but sweet first kiss. It was the start of something new and wonderful.

As Wade laid there in bed he smiled and even though Peter was still taking pictures for those silly fluff pieces in the paper and they lived in a crappy apartment. Wade was thankful for whatever deity saw him suffering and decided that he deserved to be happy as much as anyone. He knew in the future once things got better financially Wade wanted to adopt and he wanted to give a kid who lived like he had a home where he too could be happy.

As Wade fell asleep he knew that he would always think of those night where he and Peter would talk all night in the dark room lit by the TV light. When they would listen to the radio play all night because Wade didn't want to go home to another fight and though all the hard times in Wades life those nights kept him alive.


End file.
